Is He still Loved?
by Akkadia
Summary: Shingyoshi receives the worse new of his life. But when there's no one to comfort him, who should he turn do, and will comfort be provided? One-shot possibly made into chaptered fic if requested. Please read and Review!


A/N: I know I should be working on my other fics but I had this one-shot stuck in my head while doing dishes at work. I managed to write it after brainstorming and getting only about two hours of sleep.

Disclaimer: I own the first volume of the manga that's it.

"Shingyoshi Kanemitsu, you have a phone call."

Shingyoshi set his book down and headed down the stairs to the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Kanemitsu?"

"Ah, Oka-san?"

"Hai, I wanted to let you know that your father and I have-"

"Oka-san, please don't say it. I don't want to hear it." Shingyoshi said knowing what she had called to tell him.

"Kanemitsu, please I know this has been hard on you."

"Do you really? Do you have any idea how much I'm despising having to choose between the two of you." Shingyoshi asked.

"Well you won't have to choose. Your father has given up all parental rights to me. He'll have visiting rights of course but-"

"No Oka-san, you don't have the rights over me. When I graduate I'm going straight to college then I'm going to make it on my own." Shingyoshi said in a cold voice. He knew he was being very disrespectful but at that point he didn't care.

"Kanemitsu, you don't have the means to get through college yourself, let alone your own residence."

"Well I'd rather take my chances then spend the time with a family that doesn't even love me." Shingyoshi yelled before slamming the phone down. He looked over to see one of the other second years giving him a funny look, which he ignored. He headed back up to his room resisting the urge to slam the door shut. Picking up his book he tried to pick up where he left but found he couldn't concentrate. Throwing the book aside he found he needed to see a certain someone to brighten his day even just a bit; Misu Arata.

Checking his watch Shingyoshi saw it was a little after 5. There were only two places Misu would be, his room and the executive room. Not wanting to risk bothering Arata-san's roommate Hayama-san Shingyoshi headed to the executive room. He entered and sure enough his crush was sitting at the table doing what he did best, "Konbonnwa Arata-san." He greeted quietly.

Misu looked up and held back a groan. Usually he enjoyed the other's silent company but he was so behind in his work he didn't have time for him. "Go away."

Shingyoshi was halfway to the table when he heard Misu speak. He heard the tone in his crush's voice and stopped in his tracks. "Nani?"

"I said go away, I don't have time to waste on you, all right?" Misu's voice and eyes were cold.

Shingyoshi bit his lip and bowed before leaving the room whispering a 'gomen' before walking up towards the third floor of the dormitory. He didn't make it halfway up the stairs before he broke down in tears. He sat down on the step hugging his knees to his chest allowing the tears to fall. At that point he didn't care what people thought and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Not even a few minutes had passed when one of his classmates approached him. "Ano, Shingyoshi-kun, what's wrong? Are you all right?"

Shingyoshi was sobbing so hard he couldn't answer.

"I'll go get someone."

Before Shingyoshi even had the chance to protest the other boy had already headed down the hall. Not knowing who would show up Shingyoshi moved to head back to his room but was stopped when Saki Giichi stepped out of his room.

"Shingyoshi? One of the other students said you were crying, is something wrong?" Gii asked.

Shingyoshi looked up to reveal his tear-filled eyes and stained cheeks. "Gomen Saki-senpai I-"

"Come with me to my room. Takumi's there but I'm sure he won't mind." Gii said taking Shingyoshi's hand and leading to room 300.

Knowing better then to argue with his senpai Shingyoshi followed Gii to his room. He tearfully greeted his other senpai before sitting down on the sofa next to him. "Takumi, I hope you don't mind Shingyoshi's pretty upset about something."

Takumi looked at his kouhai concerned. "Shingyoshi-kun what's wrong?"

Considering how close he had become to Takumi, Shingyoshi found himself falling against his senpai as a new wave of tears flooded from his cheeks.

Surprised as he was Takumi returned the embrace allowing the other boy to get out what he felt he needed to. After several moments he noticed Shingyoshi had calmed down some. "Anou, Shingyoshi-kun can you tell us what upset you?"

Gii had watched his boyfriend take care of his kouhai and he could have felt more proud of him. Handing Shingyoshi a tissue to wipe his eyes he sat down on the couch pulling Takumi into his lap. He was in the comfort of his own room and he knew Shingyoshi wouldn't care. "Tell us what happened."

Shingyoshi wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well the reason I came to Shidou was so I could get away from my parents. All they would do is argue and I knew it was a matter of time before the separated. I was paged for a phone call earlier. It was my mom telling me what I knew was the inevitable. She also told me that I wouldn't have to choose between her and my dad. They had made that choice for me without even asking me about it. I-I got upset and I went to see Arata-san. Being with him even if its' just for a few minutes makes me happy. But when I went to the executive room he was cold to me., like the last thing he wanted was for me to be there. He told me to go away that he didn't' have time to waste on me." He sniffled again looking away, "Gomen I don't mean to be so-"

Takumi placed a hand on Shingyoshi's shoulder. "You have every right to be upset, Shingyoshi-kun." He was startled when he felt Gii gently push him off his lap, "Gii?"

Gii stood up giving Takumi a light kiss, "You two stay here. I have something to take care of."

Takumi returned the kiss slightly surprised. "Gii what are you doing to do?"

Gii pulled on his shoes and headed towards the door. "Something that needed to be done a long time ago."

Takumi got up quick and ran to his boyfriend. "Gii, please don't do anything you'll end up regretting later."

Gii pulled Takumi in for another kiss and leaned his forehead on his lover's, "Trust me Takumi, I'm regretting not doing this sooner. Take care of Shingyoshi."

Takumi stepped back and watched as his boyfriend leave. Turning to Shingyoshi he sighed. "I think I know what's going to happen."

Shingyoshi looked at Takumi confused. "Huh?"

But Takumi didn't answer. Instead he sat down on the couch and pulled Shingyoshi back into his arms. "Let's just wait, okay?"

Shingyoshi only nodded grateful for the comfort his senpai was providing.

Gii picked up his pace as he headed to the only place he knew Misu Arata would be. Once he reached the executive room he threw the door open stormed over to the only occupant and punched him in the face. "You son of a bitch."

Misu Arata nearly fell off his chair when he felt something knocking him over. It took him a minute to realize he had just been punched. After taking a minute to recover he looked up to see his rival in every way Saki Giichi. "Saki, you better have a damn good reason for nearly breaking my nose."

"Oh trust me Misu. You're lucky I didn't do something worse." Gii said his voice filled with anger. "I honestly can't believe you would be so heartless towards him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Misu said feeling anger building up.

"Four words. If you're smart enough you'll figure it out. You. Made. Shingyoshi. Cry." Gii said emphasizing every word. Not waiting for an answer he started to leave the room.

"What do you mean I made him cry?" He asked.

"Why do you care? You're not his lover or anything right?" Gii muttered. "Him being around is just a waste of your time or am I wrong?"

Misu got to his feet and shoved Gii against the wall, "You shut the hell up Saki. You have no idea what's going on between him and me."

"You're right I don't. What I do know is that boy is so far in love with you he's nearly blind to everything else around him. He told Takumi and I himself he just needs to be with you for a few minutes and he's happy." Gii said. "Now why don't you get off your high horse and do something about what you did."

Takumi looked up when he heard Gii's door open. Shingyoshi had fallen asleep against his chest and he had just stayed there and allowed the younger boy to rest. "Gii?"

Gii walked over and gently kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Takumi, when you go back to your room, don't be surprised if Misu is slightly disheveled."

Takumi looked at Gii wide-eyed, "Eh? Gii what did you do?"

"Something I should have done a long time a go, something that needed to be done." Gii answered looking down at Shingyoshi. "We better get him back to his room. "

Takumi nodded as he gently shook Shingyoshi awake.

Shingyoshi groaned lightly as he opened his eyes. At first he was unaware of his surroundings, but when he fully came to he felt his cheeks grow warm from embarrassment, "Gomen Hayama-san." He pulled himself away from Takumi, his hair now even more disheveled then usual and his eyes were still slightly wet from crying.

Both Takumi and Gii couldn't help but chuckle, "It's okay, but do you feel any better?"

Shingyoshi took a deep breath and nodded allowing a faint smile to grace his lips, "Hai, arigatou. Please forgive me for interrupting your time together."

Gii smiled in return, "It's no trouble. But you won't say anything about-"

"Of course not senpai. I'm just glad you two get to spend some time together." Shingyoshi answered. "I better get back to my room, thank you again." He let himself out only to be greeted by Ooji.

"I have a message from Misu." The third year said gravely.

"Hmm?"

"You're supposed to meet him in his and Hayama-kun's room as soon as possible." Ooji said.

Shingyoshi only nodded, "Hai, thank you for the message." He headed down the stairs in hopes to put as much distance as he could between himself and the member of what seemed to be a one sided rivalry. Knowing it would be best not to keep Misu waiting he headed to room 270 and knocked on the door.

"Hai."

Shingyoshi slowly opened the door and entered the room. He kept his eyes cast down not wanting to look the other boy in the eye, "Ooji-senpai told me you wanted to see me." He planned to find out what his crush wanted then return to his room for the night.

"Come here." Misu ordered.

Shingyoshi for the first time disobeyed and stayed where he was, as close to the door and as far away from Misu as he could. "Did you want something from me Misu-senpai?"

Misu was taken aback. Never before had Shingyoshi addressed him like that. "Yes, I want you to come over here and tell me if what Saki told me is true."

"I don't understand."

"Did I make you cry?"

Shingyoshi sighed, "It doesn't matter." He turned to leave.

"Shingyoshi, look at me."

Shingyoshi stopped but didn't turn around, "Why? So you can tell me what a waste of space I am? How you're getting sick and tired of me hanging around? Well with all due respect Misu-senpai, let me save you the trouble. I'll keep my distance from you from now on."

"Shingyoshi." Misu stepped forward and grabbed the younger by the arm turning him around so he was forced to face him. What he saw nearly made him step back. Shingyoshi greeted him with a blank stare. His eyes were rimmed red and his cheeks were stained with dried tear tracks. "You came to see me, why?"

"You wouldn't care." Shingyoshi said casting his eyes down only to have his chin raised and his lips captured by Misu's. At first he tried to move away from the other boy but found he couldn't escape and leaned into the kiss.

Misu kissed the boy hard wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him closer. "Shingyoshi, tell me why."

Shingyoshi took a moment to catch his breath. "I don't want to bother you with my problems." He said casting his eyes down again.

Misu tilted his chin up again looking him right in the eyes, "Shingyoshi, don't disobey me again." He led the other boy to his bed and made him sit down. "Now start explaining."

Shingyoshi took a deep breath. "Did I ever tell you why I wanted so badly to enroll in Shidou? Well it's because I wanted- no- I needed to get away from my parents. Ever since I could remember they were arguing. It was getting to the point I couldn't take it anymore. Coming here was the only option of escape that I had. " He tightened his hands into fists, "Earlier today I received a phone call from my mom. She told me their separation is official, and they've made a decision that I should have had a say in. I told her I didn't want anything to do with them because they never loved me." He could feel tears pricking his eyelids again, "I don't have a family anymore. I have no one who loves me anymore. No one who wants me."

Misu could hear the tears in his 'pet's voice. He pulled the other boy into his arms, "Gomen Shingyoshi, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Shingyoshi was taken by surprise when he felt Misu pull him closer, "I – I didn't' want to bother you with my problems." He said between the sobs escaping his throat, "I have no one now.'

Misu made Shingyoshi look at him again, "That's not true.' He placed a soft kiss on the other boy's lips, "And I'm going to prove it to you."

Shingyoshi choked back a gasp when he felt Misu push him back against the bed and slowly begin to trail kisses along his neck and collarbone. "Anou, Arata-san?"

"Don't speak Shingyoshi, just feel." Misu said as he began unbuttoning Shingyoshi's shirt. After each button had been opened he began to trail kisses on the other boy's chest.

Shingyoshi gasped, "Ah Arata-san."

Misu reached for Shingyoshi's jeans and unbuttoned them.

Shingyoshi intercepted Misu's hands, "Wait, Arata-san don't. I- I'm not ready for that yet, please."

Misu did as asked and pulled Shingyoshi closer, "Okay Shingyoshi. But I want you to promise me something. If something is troubling you, you tell me."

"But what if you're busy?" Shingyoshi asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay Arata-san. I promise." Shingyoshi said curling further into the other boy's arms. "Anou, Arata-san?"

"Hmm?"

"May I stay with you for a little longer please?"

Misu stroked Shingyoshi scruffy hair and smiled. "Sure." He stayed quiet for a few minutes. Soon he could hear the other boy's soft breaths and he knew Shingyoshi had fallen asleep. "You may not think you're wanted but you are." He whispered gently before kissing the top of the other boy's head. "And you always will be."

A/N:Well I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. I may continue it after I finish up a few of my other fics. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
